Foreign Monk
|species = Human|gender = Male|friends = Song Shuhang|master(s) = No Word|planet = Earth|region = China|lineage = Taoism|cultivation_base = Second Stage True Master First Stage Beyond Mortal|novel = Chapter 82|universe = All Heavens and Myriad Realms|country = China}} Appearance Alignment Techniques Ksitigarbha Ferries the Soul it contained law of salvation it was technique used for purifying souls it could also promote karmic virtue it also had strong restraining effect Demons of the Nine Serenities it may have been a remnant technique of Vajrapani Temple. Immortal Wondrous Way Profound Sword It is the sword art he majored in, Foreign Monk was capable of holding off four opponents using it. Injuries caused from it remained lifelong Magical item Jasper kasaya Jasper kasaya was traded from Song Shuhang it had second stage defensive capacity ,water and fire immunity it could even block small fire arm without magical array activated. Vajra Scepter it was a modified magical item with a sword hidden inside. Metro MMA Competition Foreign Monk was chasing after two of the Three Claw Marks Beast Head Medallion’s subordinates who were in charge of feeding an angry ghost. He almost managed to purify the ghost but the two of they managed to escape at the nick of time. Life in Prison Foreign Monk was treated as the criminal of the metro incident and was sent to Jiangnan’s prison. When he first came to the prison, everyone thought that he was just a criminal that had killed some people on the metro and was thrown into prison as the consequence. Therefore, these prison guards didn’t really put him in the eye. After all, they had seen many murderers. But soon after, they were told from the higher-ups to treat the Foreign Monk well, and to give him high-quality food. However, they weren’t told to release him. They were only told to let Foreign Monk do as he pleased. Afterwards, Foreign Monk really settled down inside the prison. He would sit in his cell and read aloud Buddhist scriptures to the criminals, leading them to a path of virtue. From time to time, he would go in the dark places of the prison and convert resentful souls too. During this month, the prison guards felt that the eerie atmosphere inside the prison had almost disappeared. In addition, the Foreign Monk resembled a high-ranked monk more and more. His every action and movement carried an incredible charm. Converting Zhao Bulü On 30th June 2019, Zhao Bulü, the sole survivor from the Moon Sabre Sect was sent to the Foreign Monk’s prison cell by the prison guards. Release From Prison His master, Daoist No Word used some of his sect’s influence to get Foreign Monk released from the prison. Dharma-Ending Battle Foreign Monk met Song Shuhang again at the filming site of Dharma-Ending Battle. Foreign Monk exchanged his Daoist robe with Song Shuhang’s jasper kasaya. He also requested to be an extra actor in the movie, which Song Shuhang happily obliged. Evil Pestilence Trivia Category:Human Category:Male Category:Monk Category:Earth